Act 1 - Stolen Away
The first Act of seven Acts In Puppeteer. Takes place in Castle Grizzlestein. 'Act 1 - Curtain 1' Join us again for Act One, Scene One of Kutaro's wondrous tale, where in the soul of an unsuspecting boy is whisked away to the magical Moon Realm and trapped inside a wooden puppet. Summary: Once upon a time, the Moon Realm was ruled by a beautiful Goddess. But then Little Bear, to whom the Goddess had shown nothing but love, stole two of his mistress's precious possessions: the Black Moonstone, and a magic pair of scissors known as Calibrus. After declaring himself Moon Bear King, he invaded the Goddess's castle, and smashed the White Moonstone to pieces, thereby obliterating the Goddess. He then gave a shard of the White Moonstone to each of his Twelve Generals, who proceeded to wreak havoc on the moon. Night after night, the King spirited away the souls of Earth's children, and locked them inside wooden puppets. The children were then doomed to serve as slaves in the King's mobile fortress, Castle Grizzlestein. One of those unfortunate children is a boy named Kutaro. He awakens in his new puppet body in the clutches of the King, who asks if he would be his friend. Kutaro agrees, but the King calls him a liar, bites off his wooden head, and tosses his puppet body into the dungeons. Kutaro is found by the Goddess's pet cat, Ying-Yang, who saves the boy's life by helping him to find a new temporary head. Ying Ying leads Kutaro out of the dungeons and to the kitchens, to meet his current mistress, the Moon Witch Ezma Potts. The witch, who is being forced to cook endlessly to feed the King's insatiable appetite, instructs the pair to infiltrate the throne room and take Calibrus, the key to overthrowing the evil King. Unbeknownst to Kutaro, the Witch has already sent many puppet-children on this dangerous mission, all of whom perished before reaching their goal. Kutaro succeeds in finding Calibrus, which immediately chooses him as its new master. This weapon allows Kutaro to fight the King's puppets and release the souls trapped within, allowing them to escape back to Earth. As Kutaro flees the castle, the infuriated King commands General Tiger to pursue him and take back the scissors. Act 1 - Curtain 2 Kutaro had obtained Calibrus, a legendary pair of magic scissors. But before he could start cutting along the dotted line of destiny, he would have to escape the wrath of the tyrannical Moon Bear King. Intro summary: Lucky Kutaro. Suckered into stealing a set of sorcerous scissors by the Witch and stirring up a tyrant's rage. Now all his hopes of escaping the castle were dashed, just as he himself dashed like mad to outrun the soldier grubs who wanted to his head. Poor Kutaro. His only hopes now were Calibrus and a witch of most questionable character. What cruel tricks would fate play on him next? Summary: Act 1 - Curtain 3 Kutaro had spied an old shield in the prison tower, but Tiger was hot on his heels. Where were the Knight's powers? Who was this princess that had been locked up? And would Kutaro make it out of the Black Castle alive? Summary: Next>> Category:Acts Category:Castle Grizzlestein Category:Moon Kingdom